


I know you are not a dream

by misamisa711



Category: Star Wars
Genre: Brain in a vat, Death loop, M/M, Major character death - Freeform, Metafiction, Murder, Stream of Consciousness, Violent Sex, fall of the empire
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-04
Updated: 2019-07-04
Packaged: 2020-06-03 19:28:16
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,821
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19470604
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/misamisa711/pseuds/misamisa711
Summary: Kylo会做梦吗？





	I know you are not a dream

Kylo睁开双眼，脚下的大地直到远处的地平线都被白色的雪覆盖着，目所能及之处尽是白色的景象。每迈出一步，沉重的靴子就在雪地里擦出一道肮脏的踏痕。  
  
他看了看空荡荡的右手，光剑不知去了哪里，甚至连原力在这个诡异的地方也不能使用了，Kylo举起双手伸向前，雪一动也不动，远处只传来风的呼啸声。  
  
“Ren。”熟悉的声音从身后传来，Kylo转身，是Hux。他纯黑色的军服在白色的雪地是那么扎眼，Kylo甚至觉得他愚蠢的红色头发也没那么惹人讨厌了。  
  
“这里是哪里？”Kylo问。  
  
“什么地方也不是。”  
  
Hux的脚步一深一浅，一步一步向Kylo走来，雪被他踩得发出沙沙的声音。  
  
Kylo后退一步。  
  
“站住。”Hux说。  
  
Kylo想要开口抗议，却发现自己无法动弹，“你要忤逆第一秩序的将军吗。”更多的风声从Hux瘦削的身侧刮过，Kylo几乎要双膝跪地，当Hux的身影几乎要覆盖在他身上时。  
  
天旋地转，天旋地转。  
  
Kylo握住了Hux拿刀的手，温热的液体从交握的手指间流淌下来，Kylo怔住了，他低头往下看，Hux手里的刀尖消失了在他的体内，Hux的影像仿佛像是慢镜头，在他的眼前离去，他的背部撞在了松软的雪地里，血液在他身下绽放出一朵鲜红的花朵，渗入到雪里，混合着被体温稍微融化的雪水，在冰冷的呼吸里凝结，争先恐后地钻入他的胸腔中，Kylo咳出一口血，Hux蹲了下来，食指抵在他蠕动的唇间。  
  
“醒过来。”  
  
\----  
Kylo猛地睁开眼，身下温暖柔软的床单和他纠缠在一起，汗水腻湿着他的光裸的后背，室内昏暗只剩下一盏夜灯的光亮。  
  
他伸出手摸了摸自己毫发无伤的胸口，一刻钟前，Hux还在那里开了一个大洞，剧烈的痛楚是如此真实以至于他觉得那根本不是个梦。  
  
他醒过来了吗？还是只是深陷另一个梦中？Kylo想。  
  
直到另一阵剧透袭击了他，像是一阵被刻意放大的电流传导过他的神经，Kylo蜷缩成一团，倒在床上，Hux出现在门口，手里拿着一柄爆能枪，射出来的蓝色光束击中了他的肩膀。

“你要对我做什么？”每说一句话就十分吃力，Kylo几乎不敢相信Hux一次次要置他于死地，是那样执着。  
  
“杀了你。”Hux说，简明扼要，他扣动了扳机，这一枪射中了他右边的肩膀，Kylo大喊出声，疼痛在他体内迅速堆积碰撞，冲破了他的皮肤，变成了蓝紫色的淤青，暗红的血液，Hux调整了枪口，瞄准了他的左腿膝盖，尖叫几乎撕裂了他的喉咙，Kylo一直叫喊，直到铁锈的味道渗入到嘴里，他喊得再也没了声音。kylo不知道，为什么Hux要对他做这样的事情。  
  
“再见了。”Hux举起了枪，这次抵着他大睁的眼，灼热的能量束穿透他的右眼眼眶，颅骨，在枕巾上留下一道焦痕。

Hux收起了枪，看着Kylo还在不停抽搐着的躯体，又往他的眉心补了一枪，血污混合着白色的脑浆翻涌出来糊在了Kylo惊恐的脸上，伦武士的表情凝固除了临终的最后挣扎。  
  
Hux看了一眼迅速压缩向他和Kylo的尸体的天花板，地板上的花纹迅速收缩变小，像是触发了头一块多米诺骨牌，排列在后的纷纷倒下，Hux在Kylo的尸体旁躺平，坍塌就发生在那瞬间。  
  
\----  
第三次醒来的时候，Kylo浸泡在浴缸里，洗澡水将他苍白的皮肤烫得发红，他将下巴沉进水中，温水淹没了他的下唇，他在浴缸里动了动，搅起来的水花溅了几滴进入到Kylo的嘴里，在看到倚靠在浴室门口的Hux时，他将嘴里的液体吞咽了下去。  
  
“反正你就是要杀了我，是吧。”  
  
“没错。”Hux声音里的疲惫稍纵即逝，他的头发沾满了浴室的水汽，沉沉地垂下来，贴在Hux凸起的颧骨上，他暗绿色的瞳孔让Kylo想到了某种能将原力束缚住的蜥蜴，Hux长着一双捕食者的眼睛。  
  
Kylo抬头看向Hux，他永恒的谋杀者，这个世界的一切是那么地不合常理，这个世界的一切又是那么地自然而然，Kylo没有拔腿就跑，逃跑没有任何意义，他想，然后被自己的冷静震惊住了。  
  
“你要进来吗。”于是他转而说。  
  
Hux脱下了他的上衣，然后是他的长裤，织物卷成一团黑色的海洋，落在Hux脚下，Hux踏进了浴缸，蓝色的水沿着浴缸边缘流了出来，“你不是真的在这里。”Hux看着Kylo的眼睛说，Kylo眨了眨眼。  
  
“你还记得的最后一件事情是什么？”Hux问。  
  
几个画面在Kylo的脑海中快速略过，伴随嘈杂的轰鸣，他感觉自己掉入一个洞口，挣扎在边缘，零星的对话，红色的光剑，白色的雪。Kylo闭上了眼睛，然后睁开，“我死了吗？”他问。  
  
Hux摇摇头。  
  
我还活着吗——Kylo想问，但是Hux的手已经掐住了他的脖子，一点点收紧。

Hux看着Kylo的脸变得通红，他在水里剧烈挣扎起来，Kylo的嘴张开又闭上，膝盖顶上了他的小腿，手背在浴缸的内壁撞击，更多的蓝色的温水被泼洒出地面。

除此之外，场面安静极了。  
  
Hux持续用拇指按压着Kylo的喉骨，直到听到了一声清脆的折断声，Kylo停止了他的动作，一切来得如此突然，Kylo垂下头的模样让Hux想起了一只被野猫咬断了脖子的幼鸟尸体，仿佛一片叶子都能将它压垮。  
  
这里也要结束了。Hux想，随后蓝色的水就越涨越高，直到将他们淹没。  
  
\----  
第四次，Kylo刚睁开眼睛，就发现胸口插着一把牛排刀，他和Hux面对面坐在长餐桌的两头，Hux吃下一颗樱桃，指尖上沾了暗红色的汁液，Hux举起了桌上的酒杯，鸽血红色的葡萄酒在晶莹透亮的玻璃杯里摇晃，Kylo低头看向胸口一点点晕开的血色，像是被Hux故意撒在白色桌布上的红酒印渍，“致Kylo Ren。”Hux说。  
  
\----  
第五次的时候Hux很温柔地，一点点地将他的内脏挖出来，先是胃部，然后是心脏，Hux抚上他脸颊的手指温热又湿漉漉，Hux将他的心脏举到他的眼前，紧握贴紧他的脸，Hux金红色的头发沾上了他的血，身上也是。Hux的脸上带着一个奇异的笑容，濒临疯狂却又像充满柔情蜜意，Kylo想，如果这能让你笑出来。然后闭上了眼睛。  
  
\----  
第六次的时候，Kylo一睁开眼睛就吻上了Hux，Hux的惊呼被他吞咽入腹，Kylo的喉咙紧得似绷着的弓，颤抖的身体背叛了他的意志，Hux很快反应过来，出乎Kylo意料的是，迎接他的是Hux如同暴风雨般猛烈的更多吻，Hux吻他吻得是如此精准而深沉，Kylo仿佛被卷入了暴风雨的中心。  
  
“他妈的，他妈的。”Hux一边脱他的衣服一边小声咒骂。刺啦一声，腰带上的织物被绷紧后撕裂，Hux的手指抚上了Kylo光裸的胸部，粗糙的老茧在他光裸的皮肤上摩擦，发出细小的声响，“该死的Kylo Ren。”Hux骂道，语气里比起恶毒的诅咒更充满了温情——又或者那只是Kylo一瞬的错觉。因为下一秒Kylo的视野整个被颠倒被倾覆，Hux将Kylo推倒在地的时候，他感受到了冰冷。  
  
Hux将Kylo挤压在坚硬的地板上，Kylo右肩因不合理的受力而肿了起来，膝盖在光滑的大理石地面上摩擦出了淤痕。Hux的手指捅进了他的身体里，裁剪整齐的指甲刮擦着的穴里的软肉，Kylo顿时哭叫出声。

Kylo流血了，不同于以往几次被杀死的经验，Kylo的内心开始颤巍巍地酥麻，肿胀起来，Hux终于完完全全掌控了那条连接着Kylo的细线，于是他便像个木偶一样在Hux的控制下跳起怪异的舞蹈来，当Hux完全进到他体内时，他发出了一声幼兽嚎叫般的呻吟，口水混合着眼泪从他的嘴角流到地板上，他的身上都是水，湿漉漉的，Hux无情地在背后操弄着他，将他一下下钉在冰冷的地面上，然后全数射进了Kylo的瑟瑟发抖的身体里。

Kylo发着抖，Hux将他翻了过来，脸朝向他，Kylo想要将自己藏起来，但是Hux紧握着他想要遮住脸的双手，"自己弄出来。"他命令。

Kylo犹豫着，带着全然的羞愧和想要消失的意愿，覆上了自己还没发泄过的阴茎，此刻那根柱体前端正可怜巴巴地吐着白浊的液体，Hux扇了Kylo一巴掌，抓着他的头发，催促他加快手上的动作。

Kylo吐出一声闷哼，揉着那块给予他快感的肉体，撸动了几下后喘息着射了出来，高潮时，他被Hux死死按着，几乎要折断了他不住发抖的膝盖。

"看来你除了用那愚蠢的光剑砍来砍去之外，还是有点用处的。"Hux吻了吻Kylo汗湿的，贴在脸颊边的黑色卷发，阴影里的Hux带着一丝心满意足，Hux的口袋的那把银色的小刀静静地躺着，等待着另一次被使用。

－－－  
Kylo不记得已醒过来多少次，又被Hux以怎样的方式操弄，然后以怎样的方式杀死。Hux出现的时候一下子是在白天，一下子又是在黑夜。时间已经不是一个能够被实际感受到的状态，Kylo仿佛永远没有尽头般地被困在这个永远的轮回里。

"为何不让我就这么死掉？"  
又一次见面，粗暴无情的性事后，Kylo问起Hux。

"噢。可怜的Kylo Ren。你是不会死去的。"Hux将Kylo一缕汗湿的头发拢到他的耳后，嘴离Kylo的耳边只有咫尺之遥，温热的气息随着Hux的话扑打在Kylo脸颊上，Hux捧住了Kylo的脸，冰冷的手指摩挲着Kylo脸上干涸的泪水和精液，靠近了与Kylo额头相抵。

Kylo的眼前出现了一片白皑皑的雪地，只有他和Hux伫立在这片被遗忘的雪地里，"跟上来。"Hux说。

他们走了很久，白色仿佛永无止尽，直到眼前出现了一栋黑色的建筑物。Kylo认出来那是第一秩序在死星上建造的一座基地，"嘘。见了不要发出太大的动静。"Hux警告。

Kylo跟随Hux走进了大门，液压门刷地在他们身后关闭，Hux在墙上其中一块控制面板里输入了几行指令，一个巨大的圆柱物缓缓地从镶嵌在地面的圆形环中升了起来，一瞬间，Kylo的目光无法从眼前的光景中移开来。

"神奇。不是吗？"Hux轻笑一声。

蓝色的液体里，漂浮着他无知无觉的躯体，不知是死是活，毫无反应，像是一块从死去已久的动物身上切割出来的肉块，Kylo Ren的身体被浸泡在蒸腾着水色雾气的巴克塔液中，浑身上下连接着维持肉体代谢的细小管子。

Kylo再也承受不住，捣住嘴跪倒在地干呕，Hux疯狂的笑声在他耳边传来，“我找到了你，躺在雪地里，那时你就已经不行了，没救了！”

“是我将你放在巴克塔罐里，但是没用，你的身体已经死了。不过没关系，你的意识会活着，一直。”Hux的手抚上

“那你直接让我——去死不就好了吗——”Kylo擦着嘴，语句无法成形，陡然破碎在冰冷的空气中。

“死掉？不，我怎么会让你就这么死掉？”Hux蹲了下来，一只手抚上Kylo的肩膀，用着他黑暗又甜蜜的语调，“在这个世界里，只有你是不死的。”Hux捧住了他的脸，Kylo在Hux的怀里试图挣脱，又被Hux揽了回来，“看着我，”Hux说，“看着我的眼睛。”

Kylo盯着眼前的人，Hux的肢体动作夸张而刻意，带着点了然的癫狂，Kylo望进Hux淡绿色的瞳眸里，倒映的不是自己的身影，却有殷红的血液从中缓缓淌出。

Hux露出一个空洞的笑容，一只眼睛还在不住地流血，Hux的眼眶慢慢坍塌成一个深色的黑洞，“在这个世界里，只有你是不死的。”说着，Hux指了指巴克塔罐的方向，Kylo顿时僵在了那里。

他的视线里出现了一具已经化作白骨的尸体，歪歪斜斜地躺在巨大的巴克塔罐旁，尸骨的金红色头发和身上黑色的第一秩序军服是Kylo十分熟悉的。“令人怀念。不是吗？”血已经不再从Hux右眼的大洞里流出，“你一直在沉睡，Kylo。”Hux说，带着如歌似幻的语调，“如此沉睡，纵然是狂风暴雨也无法侵入你梦境的王国。”

“不过放心，你不会是一个人。”Hux起身走向控制台，掂量起一个小小的数据球，“结束一切前，我已经将所有的我保存在了这台机器里。”Hux放下那个小球，回头朝Kylo一笑。

Kylo再也承受不住，捣住嘴跪倒在地不住干呕，他的视线开始模糊，红色和黑色的色块在他的眼前碰撞，变形成混着绿色和蓝色和黄色的荧光色，在边缘处散发出幽蓝色的光芒。Kylo尖叫一声捂上了眼睛，没注意到Hux已经从平台上走下来，手里握着那把从尸体身旁捡起的爆能枪。

“睡吧。”Hux说，枪口指向了Kylo。  
—  
Kylo再一次从沉睡中醒来。

“日安，Kylo。”Hux朝他微笑。

END  
  



End file.
